The ones Rowling forgot
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: We all know what it was like for Harry and his friends, but what about the others that where there? What about some of the other students? This is the story of Crystal and her friends, the ones Rowling forgot.
1. Chap 1: She's a Whitch

**This just came to me, most of the thing in this story have really happened and the main characters are real too. The only difference is that I don't have a dad.**

**We all know what it was like for Harry and his friends, but what about the others that where there? What about some of the other students? This is the story of Crystal and her friends, the ones Rowling forgot.**

**The ones Rowling forgot**

(Chap 1: She's a witch!)

Crystal sighed. She lay, sprawled out on the bed, her wavy, dark hair spread out on the red pillow. Her cola-black eyes caught the fire from the lit candle by her bedside. The walls of her room where black and midnight-purple, looking like the moon was just coming up with it painted in a hazy white, the painted tombstones seemed to catch the moonlight. The foot and headboard of the bed liked like two huge tombstones. Her skin was white, stark against the black and red quilt. She listened.

Silence.

Her parents where always arguing now. The used to be so happy together, but for the past few years, things had been going topsy-turvy. "Crystal." she heard her mother call.

"Angel, can you come down here please?" Her dad asked.

Slowly she walked down the stairs, her black nightgown almost made her sink into the shadows. She came into the living room to see her mum and dad sitting on the sofa, on the coffee table in front of them was a big, black owl. In it's golden beak was a letter. It stick it's head out to her, as if asking her to take the letter. She took it. It was addressed directly to her. It was sealed with wax, the symbol was some sort of bazaar crest. She opened it, and read out loud :

_Dear Miss Johnson,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

"Congratulations." Allan, her dad, smiled, hugging her.

"What's going on?" crystal's voice was a little shaky.

"This is what we've been arguing about for the past few years. Your dad wanted to tell you, but I wasn't sure. But it looks like we have to. Were not humans. I'm a witch." Her mother explained calmly.

"And I am a wizard."

"What?!" Crystal couldn't believe it. She had always believed in this sort of stuff, but she never even thought about the possibility that her family might be magical. "So why didn't you tell me before?"

"We didn't know whether or not you where able to do magic. It sometimes happens. But now your going to go to Hogwarts. If you want, we can move to the wizarding world." Dad suggested.

"We can get jobs that we can actually do! I've always wanted to be a Quidditch coach." Helen, Crystal's mum, sighed. Crystal didn't know what Quidditch was, but she thought she would find out later. She read the letter further.

_There is further good news as your friends, Adam, Conner, Karl, Sam, Emma and Ryan have also been accepted into the school. They will meet you at the end of your train journey. There is a list of things you will need. I look forward to seeing you soon._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Bumbledoor_

She looked at the back of the letter. There was a list of things, like a wand, a caldron, and so on. "Where am I going to get this?"

"Looks like you need more animals now. When we went to school, all we needed was an owl, but not they need a family owl, or one of there own, and now there recommending witches have familiars. Why are cats to important now?" Allan ranted.

"Well if it's what's best for my daughter you'll just have to put up with it. And besides, we have the money. All we need to get is a cat and an owl. She has her corn snake. We need to get down to London."

"Why?"

"You'll see." they winked and told Crystal to start packing


	2. Chap 2: Hagrid

**Sorry the beginning was short, this one will be too. Hope you like this one. Enjoy!**

(Chap 2: Hagrid)

Crystal looked around, shocked. She wasn't expecting to just wander into a bar. Had her parents brought her here so they can drink themselves silly and have her sent away? Her parents where never the type of people to do that. She tried to concentrate on what her had had told her. When she was younger her dad would tell her storeys about a boy named Harry Potter, and not he told her it was real. Her parents told her about his adventures at Hogwarts, and now she knew the same amount as any other witch or wizard her age.

"Allan! Helen! Great to see you." A huge man, about nine feet tall with long frizzy hear and a beard covered in crumbs which was equally as long and messy, walked up to them.

"Hello, Hagrid." Her mum smiled at the man as he took her hand and kissed it. Crystal tried not to shy away when Hagrid turned to her.

"And you must be Crystal. I haven't seen you since you where about a year old." He smiled warmly which made her relax.

"This is Hagrid, he's the keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. You should be seeing quite a lot of him at school." her dad grinned.

"Actually she'll be seein' even more of me. I've got a job as a Care for Magical Creatures teacher at the beginnin' of last year."

"Well that's very nice Hagrid, but if you don't mind we better be on our way. There's only today to get the stuff we need. That's why we came so early. Could you be a darling an open the gateway for us, it's been so long since we came here." Her mum continued to smile.

Hagrid nodded, leading them into an ally round the back of the bar. He took out a battered old umbrella and tapped the wall. The wall folded in on itself to reveal a completely separate street. It was a whole town! There where people in normal clothes like her and her parents or people in all sorts of robes and dresses and pointed hats. There where bats hanging from the signs if pet shops and stalls with all sorts of strange labels like lace-wing flies and crushed water dragon scales. There where owls flying over heads or being exchanged for strange coins. Crystal looked down at her hand where her little baby corn snake, Indy, had woven his fiery orange coils around her fingers. He looked at a rat who was about to bite Crystal's ankle when he snapped at it's tail. The rat escaped but his tail hadn't. It looked at her. She sighed, taking out a small plastic container, opening it. The thing contained rat guts, much to Crystal's disliking, due to her being a vegetarian, but she respected the fact that it was only nature and she loved Indy all the same.

First they went into Flourish and Blots to get her school books, not long after she found it easy to use the currency of Noughts, Sickles and Galions. Then they went into a few shops that she didn't have a clue about the names of which to get a Hogwarts robe, cauldron and a pet, a tiny black kitten, much to Indy's dismay. She also bought a little black owl. She noticed that it was the smallest in the shop and was being completely ignored by everyone else. Although it was small it was very strong. Then they walked into a shop called Olivander's.

"Hello? Olivander? Are you in here?" Allan and Helen called.

"I'm here." an old man with a mass of white hair came running down one of the isles. "Good heavens! Allan! Helen! Marvellous to see you. And I see you have your daughter, Crystal. My, how good it is to see you all so well. I'm Olivander, I'll be helping you to find your wand." Crystal smiled as they shook hands, although the jostling Olivander was giving her was giving Indy a headache. Windy, her cat, and Shadow, her owl, jumped to catch him before he splattered on the ground. Crystal and Olivander apologised to the snake and he wrapped himself around her hand again.

"Your going to have to move to the other hand if that's her writing hand, because that's also her wand hand, unless you whish to be crushed between her hand and a stick." Olivander warned as he took a wand, handing it to her. He slithered over to her left hand.

It wasn't working. Every wand she tried destroyed the shop more and more. "It looks like your going t need to pay for a more expensive one. Your daughter seems to be one of the rarer witches. Tell me, have you ever had dreams that come true, or even turn into something at night."

"Yes, actually. But then I just thought I was being stupid."

"You are one of very few witches. There are those who can do those things, like Professer Magonagle. There aren't that many people who can do that. The only people I know of is Magonagle, as I said, and Sirius Black. What animal did you think you turned into?" Olivander put his hand on his chin, a thinking expression on his face.

"A serval. A rare black serval." Olivander disappered into the maze of wands and came back holding a black, old, batterd box. He lay it on the table and grinned. He took out a beautiful wand. It was a deep-redish-brown mahogany wand, a shard of clear quartz was attached to the tip. The body of the wand seemed to be engraved with some sort of patterns like a cross between celtic symbols and trible markings.

She helled it in her hand and felt a connection between her and the wand. She gave it a flick and the room was pulled back to normal. "Wow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
